May Just Fall
by Auraknite
Summary: AU. Kanda is a tough food critic at Lavi's restraunt The Black Order. What happens when Kanda is unsatisfied with his food? What will Lavi do to try to fix this little problem?


**Title: _I May Just Fall_**

**Author: Auraknite**

**Pairing: KandaXLavi**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or its characters.**

**Warning: A little kissing but other than that not much.**

**Author's Note: This is the T rated version of one of my prexisting Fics. If you want to read the other you can find it from my profile page.**

* * *

**I May Just Fall**

Allen peeked through the door that led to the dining room where the critic sat. He was worried about what he might say about his food. As he watched the dark critic, he scowled at the desert he was served with his blue-grey eyes. This Kanda Yuu character had been scowling at all of the dishes that the trainee had created. Allen reported the news to his teacher, Lavi. Lavi only said that Mr. Kanda probably had poor eyesight, and then he smiled at me reassuringly.

Lavi wouldn't tell Allen this, but he was scared about the critic too. though Lavi only met the beautiful man once, he had thought that despite his beauty Kanda Yuu was a very negative person. Oh well, the chips will fall where they may as Allen, his very food enthusiastic assistant, would say. Allen had a gambling problem that Lavi was trying to fix, because it sometimes affected his work. Like tonight...

Kanda had heard a lot about this restaurant. _The Black Order. _Some people had said that it was the height of traditional japanese cuisine. Kanda was very disappointed so far. The food was mediocre and the plating atrocious. His review was not likely to reflect positively on the establishment he was now dining at. Right after desert Kanda called for his bill, rather disappointed and grouchy as well.

Lavi noticed that the critic had just called for his check and was determined to explain why the food he had received was not as good as it normally was. As lavi approached the elegant man, he noticed how _pretty_ the man was. Yes, this man with his eyes that pierced his own so pitilessly and with his waist length hair, was truly a gorgeous specimen. Lavi's cheeks dusted a father flattering shade of pink as he thought this. This is a _man_! what was he thinking about?

Kanda hadn't expected the _chef_ to bring him his check! He also was not expecting the deliciously nervous look on the redhead's face that reminded him suddenly of the rabbit he had owned as a child, which he had so cleverly named Usagi. The man's name sudden floated to the surface of his mind. _Lavi_. hmmmm... _strange, I don't normally remember the chef's name so easily. It must be his eyepatch and the fact that his one visible eye is a shock of green _thought kanda as he noticed the other man's slight blush.

"_Whatever_ did I do to deserve the presence of the chef?" came Kanda's slightly sarcastic response to the other's appearance.

"Well, I thought you might like to know that despite what you ate tonight our food is normally superb." Lavi says in a voice that _almost_ covers his irritation over the raven-haired man's sarcasm.

Kanda is slightly surprised by this statement and only says "Is that so Mr. Lavi?"

"Yes, that is so _Mr._ Kanda. The only reason your food was not up to our normal standards is a mistake or two due to my assistant, who is now on a rather short leash."

"You put your assistants on leashes? How exciting!" Kanda says with a rather mocking tone in his low voice.

"Yes, well, they certainly seem to enjoy the experience, for the most part. Anyway, i would like to cook for you privately to make up for, what i am sure, was quite a disappointing meal. What do you say Yuu?

"... Did you just call me 'Yuu', Baka Usagi?" Kanda inquires in a voice that warns of danger.

Lavi backtrack and tries to undo the damage by saying "No, I would never be so informal with you, sir!"

"... If that is so I will think about it. For now just give me your address and if I ever plan to come i will be there at 6 o'clock tomorrow. If not i just won't come." Lavi nods as if this is a perfectly reasonable condition, which it is not, and politely refuses to take Kanda's money as he escorts him to the door.

After Kanda has left, Lavi berates allen in a surprisingly patient way. Allen, now thoroughly admonished, goes home and plays poker online with his long time net rival _Lenalee1639._ Whom he beats soundly before he is paid the 2,400 net points they had agreed to bet at the beginning of the game. Then, he silently vows never to gamble again. a promise no one sane expects him to keep.

At around 5 O'clock Lavi becomes nervous about whether the long-haired man will ever even show up to their date. _Wait...date!_ when had he started thinking of this as a date?! Now Lavi was _really_ nervous.

As Kanda readied himself to go to the chef's house he wondered over the fact that he _was_ actually going! When he had said what he had he wasn't expecting to go. He thought that he would just write the article, send it in, and wash his hands of the whole experience. Now that he had decided that he was going to go he should at least look his best. He went to his closet and looked at all of his clothes, of which he had many. As he was trying to choose between black slacks or black jeans a sudden thought assailed his mind. Why was he trying so hard to look good? Kanda brushed the thought away easily and went on to decide on the jeans and a navy blue silk button down shirt.

He was ready now.

Lavi sat in his living room on his dark green suede couch anticipating the arrival of the slightly older man. When the doorbell rang he jumped up and crossed the room to reach the door. As he opened it he was greeted by the sight of the stoic critic wearing black jeans and a dark silk shirt that hugged his body in just the right way. _Wait... stop thinking that way!_ Lavi admonished himself.

Lavi cleared his throat and said to the man standing before him while gesturing "Would you like to come in Kanda?"

"That's why i came, isn't it?" comes Kanda's sharp reply.

Lavi lowered his head "Yes... well, please do." letting his hair cover his face as he does so to hide the blush that creeping up on him.

Kanda slips past a nervous Lavi and begins to explore the room with his dusty-blue eyes. "Nice place you got here Bake Usagi." he states without a hint of sarcasm.

Lavi thanks him and then notices the words the other had used to address him and inquires as to its meaning.

"Oh, that, it just means _stupid rabbit._ Because you remind me of a rabbit i used to have." Kaanda explains as he strolls in the direction of the kitchen.

When Kanda enters the kitchen area he is shocked. If he liked what the living room looked like then he _loves_ the decor in the kitchen. Sleek black marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. To top it off the cabinetry is all stained mahogany! _Being a chef must pay well._ what an aesthetically pleasing room!

"Wow!" is all Kanda can say as he wonders at the kitchen. The expression falls from his face when he notices Lavi looking at him quizzically.

After he stops staring at the room he notices the two places set at the table. Each of them immaculate and placed just so, as if Lavi had spent the last ten minutes straightening the forks for just a moment as this.

Kanda sits at the place he assumes is his in the seat closest to the door, facing the kitchen.

Lavi takes his place in the other chair before remembering that he still needs to bring out the food! Feeling foolish he immediately jumps up to fetch the dish he had created. As he places the dish on the table Lavi glances at Kanda and is surprised to see that Kanda himself is surprised.

The Soba and Tempura set before the two looks amazing to say the least. Kanda looks at Lavi suspiciously and asks "How... did you know that this is my favorite food...?Baka Usagi?" his voice could have frozen flame.

"I-I didn't know!" Lavi stutters out, trying to explain.

"Then why... did you choose to serve this?" Kanda asks, danger dripping from his words.

"B-because it's the dish that I am best at making, a-and I wanted to show off a little." Lavi hurries to say "You know, to make up for last night?"  
This seems to satisfy Kanda And he finally decides to taste the handsome meal. As the flavors roll over his tongue Kanda closes his eyes and lets out a small moan that very clearly gives his opinion of the food. Lavi witnessing this slightly intimate gesture is taken aback and quickly gets up to have an excuse to hide his face.

Kanda notices the chef get out of his eat and realizes the sound he has just made is very embarrassing indeed. Lavi walks over to a bowl that has a strange fish swimming within. As Lavi studies the golden fish intently, his face is hidden which disappoints Kanda for some odd reason. The critic takes another bite of the wonderfully prepared dish and waits for Lavi to say or do anything to break the awkward silence they are practically wading through.

Just as he is thinking this, Lavi turns around and says, sounding rather flustered "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my pet goldfish, Timcampy!" while gesturing to the fish that almost looks like it has wings. Kanda gives a nod to acknowledge the animal and returns to eating his soba quietly.

Lavi, no longer blushing, returns to his place and begins to eat as well. As he eats his eyes slide across to where Kanda is and then up to his lips as they close around his chopsticks in a highly sensual fashion. Lavi watches this process so intently that Kanda notices the stare and clears his throat to get the other man to stop staring. Lavi, having been caught, looks away swiftly and begins to cough violently, choking on the food that he had made.

Though Kanda doesn't mean to, he lets out a bark of a laugh as the chef coughs. Lavi looks up, tears now staining the corner of his eye, now apologetically turned towards Kanda's own blue ones. Lavi's cheeks are once again dusted that light shade of pink as he stares into the other's face, looking more than a little ashamed. Kanda for some unknown reason finds this almost unbearably cute, and without even noticing, he leans forward a little bit...

Lavi following Kanda's lead leans forward slightly himself as if pull by some new form of gravity. Kanda noticing the new turn of events he had enticed into action, turns his head away in a rare show of bashfulness. Lavi however will have none of this now that his interest has been piqued and leans even closer to the stoic critic while reaching out his hand to place on the back of Kanda's neck to keep him in place.

Lavi tilts his head to the side and says "Just...let me try this...okay?" as he narrows his eyes in concentration.

Kanda turns back to Lavi, eyes wide. "W-what do you mean, Lavi?"

"This/ is what I mean, Yuu." Lavi answers before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Kanda's petal soft ones. Kanda draws back in shock, then seeing the hurt in Lavi's gaze realizes his mistake and compensates.

This time it is Kanda who initiates the kiss pushing all hesitancy aside and melting into it with a moan of pleasure. Lavi taking advantage of the new situation deepens the kiss. When they pull apart again Kanda is panting and out of breath. Lavi leans in to begin again, but the critic stops him with a gentle hand.

"I-I can't. I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"Kissing, or kissing guys?"

"Well uhh... both I guess..."

Lavi looks at Kanda in surprise "You mean someone as gorgeous as you... isn't constantly pursued?"

"I didn't say that! I'm pursued plenty! It's just that I don't normally return their feelings..."

"Am I an exception?" Lavi asks.

"I-I don't know yet." Kanda looks down and around blushing. Lavi picks up on this and stops asking questions.

"Then... I won't pressure you, okay?"

Kanda kisses Lavi's cheek then pulls away quickly. "Thanks for understanding Baka Usagi." he mumbles.

They finish their meal without further incident, just chatting about life and learning about each other. When Kanda finally decides he needs to leave they stand in the doorway each of them studying the other. Kanda suddenly smiles and says "I have an answer to your question earlier. And it's 'maybe'. Maybe you're the exception."

As Lavi just sort of stands there while Kanda leaves making the space he was just in seem cold, empty. When Lavi regains some of his senses all he can think to say to the empty air is "Be careful, or I may just fall for you, Kanda."

* * *

_**Fin**_

**I was thinking of continuing this one. If you would like me to continue it please review and if I get enough I might. Please review!**


End file.
